


The Daughter Of SSA Prentiss

by X_Sammii_X22



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Family, Friendship, Gen, Pregnancy, bau, criminal minds - Freeform, mother/daughter - Freeform, selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Sammii_X22/pseuds/X_Sammii_X22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aimee Prentiss fourteen years old. She's the only daughter of SSA Emily Prentiss. With Emily away most of the time with the BAU, Aimee feels like she has no one. Aimee was always told to not make the same mistakes as her Mother. However, with Aimee craving for attention, will she listen? Aimee soon realises that she'll need the BAU sooner than what she thinks. Can she accept help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daughter Of SSA Prentiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - All I own is Aimee Prentiss, her school friends and my storylines. Everything else belongs to CBS.

The sun had just rose in Washington DC. Fourteen year old Aimee Elizabeth Prentiss had just woken in the bed she had at her Grandmother's. After having a brief shower, Aimee got dressed and she went downstairs. "Morning Gran," Aimee mumbled.

Elizabeth looked over at her granddaughter. "Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep okay?" Elizabeth asked. Aimee shrugged.

"Okay I suppose."

Elizabeth realised Aimee was hiding something and she felt slightly sad that she couldn't talk to her. "Gran, do you know when Mom is coming home?" Aimee asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"I don't I'm afraid. Why don't you call her before school?" Elizabeth suggested. Aimee agreed.

After Aimee had eaten her breakfast, she walked upstairs to call her Mom.

(Call Begins)

Emily - Prentiss?

Aimee - Hi Mom, its me

Emily - Aimee, are you okay sweetie?

Aimee - Yeah, can you talk?

Emily - Not really darling. I'll call you later?

Aimee - O-Okay. Bye

(End Call)

Aimee hung up and she wanted to cry. Part of her hated what her Mom did for a living. All she had ever wanted was a Mom and a Dad. Her Mom was always away with the BAU and she had never met her dad. Emily had a few boyfriends over the years but the relationship usually ended when Emily told them about her career.

Aimee walked downstairs. "I called Mom. She was too busy," Aimee mumbled. Elizabeth looked up and she felt bad.

"I'm sorry sweetheart."

Aimee shrugged. "Its the price I pay for being the daughter of an FBI agent."

With Emily.

When Aimee hung up, Emily could tell that there was something bothering her. "Prentiss, are you alright?" JJ asked. Emily looked up and smiled.

"Yeah I'm good, just Aimee," Emily replied. The team had all met Aimee and they had gotten on great with her.

"Is she okay?"

Emily sighed and looked at her friend. "Honestly, I don't know. She called me just and she sounded like she really wanted to talk but I couldn't talk," Emily admitted. JJ looked at Emily.

"If she needs you then I'm sure Hotch will let you go. She's more important then this case," JJ said. Emily shook her head.

"I'll call her later. I'll have a good old chat with her."

With Aimee.

Aimee sat in school but she wasn't focusing. She didn't know why she had been feeling down lately. She had been able to handle her Mom being away most of the time so she wanted to know why this time was different. "Aimee, are you coming to Cheer practice tonight?" Aimee's best friend Madison asked.

Aimee shook her head. "No I don't feel up to it," Aimee mumbled. Madison smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'll text you later then. Let me know if you're okay," Madison said. Aimee nodded and she stood to walk home.

Instead of returning to her Gran's, she made her way to the apartment she lived in with her Mom. She wanted to feel close to her. When she got there, she locked the door and went straight to her Mom's room. She climbed into the bed and wrapped herself in the duvet.

With Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was beginning to panic as Aimee hadn't returned from school yet. She didn't know weather to contact Emily or to contact the police and report her as missing. After speaking with Aimee's grandfather Neil, Elizabeth decided to call Emily first.

(Call Begins)

Emily - Prentiss.

Elizabeth - Emily, its Mother.

Emily - Mother. Is everything okay?

Elizabeth - Not really. Aimee hasn't returned from school yet

Emily - What do you mean? Hasn't returned.

Elizabeth - She hasn't returned from school. She doesn't have cheerleading does she?

Emily - No. Look, we're on our way back now.

Elizabeth - I'll wait for you before I contact the police.

Emily - Okay.

(End Call)

Elizabeth hung up and she tried to dial Aimee's number but as she thought, it went straight to voicemail. She sighed and hoped that Aimee got in touch soon.

With Emily.

The minute Emily ended the call with her Mother, she tried to contact Aimee. It went straight to voicemail.

This is Aimee, I'm not available right now so leave me a message and I'll get back to you when I can.

"Aimee, pick up sweetie. Let me know you're okay."

Emily hung up and she noticed she had the eyes of her team staring at her. "What's wrong?" Morgan asked.

Emily sighed. "Aimee hasn't returned from school. My mother is worrying," Emily said. Hotch looked over.

"What do you mean? Hasn't returned from school?"

Emily sighed. "She's usually back for a certain time unless she has cheer practice but she hasn't gone back today," Emily told him.

Hotch nodded and he contacted Garcia and asked her to try to trace Aimee's cellphone.

Eventually, the BAU arrived back in DC. Emily and the team went straight to Elizabeth's house. The minute they were there, Elizabeth came in. "Have you heard anything?" Elizabeth asked.

Emily shook her head. "No, how did she seem this morning?"

Elizabeth sighed. "She ate her breakfast. Went up to her bedroom and left for school," Elizabeth told them. Emily sighed.

"She didn't say anything at all? Not while you were eating?" Emily asked. Elizabeth sighed again.

"She asked when you were coming back. I think she has missed you."

Emily looked over at her team. "I think I know where she might be. I'll head there now and let you all know," Emily said.

"Where?" Elizabeth demanded. She wanted to know where her granddaughter was.

Emily rolled her eyes. "At my place. I'm highly sure that's where she'll be," Emily said. Elizabeth nodded.

With Aimee.

Aimee had fallen asleep in her Mom's bed. She missed her Mom so badly. When she woke up, she heard someone opening the door. Immediatley, she felt scared. "Aimee?"

It was her Mom. Aimee got out of bed and she ran to her Mom. "What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

Aimee shrugged. "I wanted to be close to you. I missed you so much," Aimee mumbled. Emily held her close.

"You had everyone worried sweetie," Emily said. Aimee shrugged and she cuddled into Emily. "Grandma is going mad."

"I'm sorry but I just wanted to be here. At home where I feel safe," Aimee admitted. Emily held her close. "I really am sorry."

A Few Hours Later.

Aimee had gone to bed so Emily sat on the couch after telling everyone that Aimee was at home and she was safe. It was around 1am when Emily heard movement coming from Aimee's bedroom. Her FBI instincts kicking in, she quietly walked outside and listened carefully. When she heard something break, she threw the door open. "Mom?"

"Aimee, its 1am. Why are you awake?" Emily asked. Aimee shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep."

Aimee had climbed into bed with her Mom and she soon dropped off to sleep. Emily lay there watching her daughter sleep and she sighed. Aimee was the best thing she had. Soon after, Emily dropped off to sleep.


End file.
